Una chica normal
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Ella es de Namimori. Siempre compartió clase con dame-Tsuna, aunque jamás se fijó en él. Ahora que el chico la ha salvado, ella querrá saldar su deuda haciendo lo posible por ayudarle. Incluso llega a enamorarse pero... ¿acaso hay algo que Reborn no sepa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. **

**Digamos que ésta historia está ambientada después del anime. **

**Y, bueno, esto es un TsunaxOC. No sé por qué pero sentí la imperiosa necesidad de crear uno. Capítulos cortos. Ojalá os guste! :))**

Capítulo 1- Dos matones.

Caminó solo por un poco más de tiempo de lo que tenía pensado desde un principio, pero aquello era en cierto modo agradable. Habia pasado por algunos apuros en su curso escolar, y agradecía enormemente que las burlas no se centraran en ella sino en dame-Tsuna. Ah~ era un alivio poder olvidarse de los exámenes al menos por un par de días.

Umeko Atshushi era una joven de la edad del Décimo Vongola, de hecho había ido a su misma clase desde que tenía memoria, pero jamás habían mantenido una conversación decente. Era algo mala en los estudios, no destacaba en los deportes y no habia nada en particular que la emocionara. De hecho, tampoco tenía demasiada facilidad para hacer amigos, así que se sustentava con un par de ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente ella era mucho más dame que el mismo dame-Tsuna. Dió un largo suspiro y dejó de caminar para mirar el escaparate de una tienda. Se ajustó la bufanda. Pese a haberse mantenido en movimiento toda la mañana, tenía mucho frío.

-No estaría mal comprar éste teléfono algún día.- Se dijo sonriendo, mientras pensaba en cuál era su actual presupuesto. Aún debía trabajar más si quería comprárselo.

Mientras se quedaba parada en sus pensamientos, alguien salió del a tienda con una bolsa y se fijó en su presencia.

-Atshushi-san.

-Oh, hola, Sasagawa.- ¿Quién no conocía a Sasagawa Kyoko? Era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, y le tenía mucha simpatía por ayudarla de vez en cuando.- No esperé encontrarte aquí.

-Yo tampoco.- Empezaron a caminar hacia alguna dirección desconocida. Ella tan sólo necesitaba distraerse un poco así que no le importaba.- Ya casi son las vacaciones de Navidad, así que vine a comprarle un regalo a mi hermano.

-¿Un teléfono?- Ella negó, y le enseñó la caja que llevaba en su bolsa. Se trataba de un aparato reproductor, uno que se enganchaba en las orejas o algo así. Umeko se dió cuena de que estaba hecho de ese modo tan extraño para que los deportistas pudieran escuchar música mientras corrían o hacían otras actividades.- Es un buen regalo.

-Si.- Sonrió.- Yo tengo que irme por aquí, así que nos vemos el lunes.

-¡Hasta el lunes!- Se despidió con la mano y vió como se alejaba. La admiraba, siempre lo habia hecho.

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Tal vez ya era el momento de irse a casa, empezaba a oscurecer y la incomodaba caminar sola por allí de noche.

Pasó frente al escaparate del teléfono con una sonrisa, deseando cobrar para poder ahorrar parte del dinero, y pensó en lo que habia dicho Sasagawa. Pronto sería Navidad. Tal vez podría pedir ese aparato a sus padres y entonces ahorrarse el dineral que costaba, pero conociéndoles lo más provable era que se negaran. Qué pena, se dijo, al final se lo compraría ella misma.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se topó con un par de chicos. Habia salido del centro de la ciudad y ahora no tenía a nadie alrededor. Eran altos y fornidos, y la miraban con cara de enfadados.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para toparte con nosotros, eh?- Dijo uno torciendo la boca. Ella se disculpó y dió un paso hacia atrás. El otro, sin embargo, se situó a su espalda.

-¿Te crees que con una disculpa podrás arreglar lo que has roto, eh?

-Y-yo no he roto nada.- Dijo con un hilo de voz. No tenía remedio, la verdad era que ella era una persona cobarde, aparte de negada en los estudios y deportes.- L-lo siento.

-¿¡Que no has roto nada!?- Se asustó. Tenía miedo, y estaba encogida por ello.- Has ensuciado la sudadera de mi hermano, ¿captas?

-Lo siento... ¡agg!- El chico de su espalda habia tirado de su bufanda, ahogándola un poco. La soltó mientras se reía, y volvió a hacerlo cuando Umeko trataba de coger aire. Estaba a punto de llorar, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Hacia apenas unos minutos estaba conversando amigablemente con una compañera de clase, y ahora, a cinco manzanas de su casa, unos matones la tomaban con ella. Y no podía rebelarse porque carecía de valor y de fuerza. Porque era débil y cobarde.

-Te haremos pagar por lo que has hecho.

-Lo sien...- Nuevamente tiraron de la bufanda, ésta vez con más fuerza, y aunque trató de gritar no pudo porque no podía coger aire.- Al... guien...

De repente escuchó un ruido sordo y el tipo de atrás soltó su bufanda, permitiendo que ella pudiera respirar alivida y masajearse el cuello con una mueca de dolor. Mientras tanto, otro ruido sordo hizo que levantara la mirada y se quedara helada en la misma posición. No podia creer que quién la habia ayudado fuera, ni nada más ni nada menos, que dame-Tsuna.

-Sawada-san.- Dijo sorprendida. Pero aunque en ocasiones se hubiese unido a las burlas de sus compañeros, no era como si hubiera perdido su modales.- Muchas gracias.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?- Él la ayudó a levantarse con delicadeza y algo en el interior de la castaña se removió. Eso no estaba bien. Era una persona horrible, peor que dame-Tsuna.

-No, gracias.- El castaño la miró a los ojos. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso, porque se sentia avergonzada.- Debería irme a casa.

-C-como quieras.

-Debes acompañarla, dame-Tsuna.- Una vocecita infantil se escuchó y ambos jóvenes se giraron. La chica sonrió con amabilidad cuando se encontró con un niño pequeño vestido de mafioso. Al parecer conocía a Sawada, y éste no era capaz de desobedecerlo.

El camino de ida hasta su casa fue terriblemente incómodo. No hablaron de nada, ella creía que el castaño ni siquiera sabia que iban a la misma clase desde primaria y, por si fuera poco, ni siquiera la miraba. Claro, se dijo, ella se había burlado de él en algunas ocasiones. Que ahora la salvara era algo muy extraño.

-Es aquí.- Dijo cuando llegaron a su casa. El castaño sonrió nervioso y se despidió de ella, mientras el pequeño niño se quedaba mirándola por un par de segundos y se despedía también de la joven, que entró a su casa al instante.

-¿No deberías haberle preguntado su nombre, dame-Tsuna?

-Ella va a mi clase, Reborn.- De repente se paró y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Como si no lo supieras.

-Es bueno estar informado. Ella se burlaba de ti, ¿no?- El chico asintió, seguido de un "no me molesta" y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su tutor.

Entonces, llegaron a casa y tuvieron que solucionar el pequeño problema que Lambo habia causado con la comida, regresando a su rutina del caos y la destrucción de su hogar.

**Como dije, los capítulos son cortos. **

**¿Os gustó? :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ^^ Me alegra que os gustara, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 2- ¿Quién es Sawada?

Umeko Atshushi tenía la misma edad que Tsunayoshi Sawada. Siempre fue a su clase, siempre supo que él era dame-Tsuna, e incluso se burló de él en alguna ocasión. La reconfortaba el saber que siempre habría alguien peor que ella en su clase y que no se iban a burlar por sus malas notas o su poca habilidad para los deportes.

-Pero qué equibocada estaba...- Se decía a si misma, sentada en la cama viendo la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con unas ligeras ojeras.

No sabia si realmente él era "dame-Tsuna". Ella veía a Sawada como un desastre, pero tras lo sucedido el viernes ya no lo tenía tan claro. El único desastre en ese lugar era ella y nadie más que ella, estaba claro.

-Y yo me he burlado de él...

No, no y no. Negó con la cabeza, como si el hacerlo pudiera reiterar sus pensamientos. No sabía con exactitud lo que habia sucedido, tal vez sólo fue suerte. Entonces, ¿qué haría? Bueno, no era como si estuviera obligada a hacer algo, pero en menos de siete horas le vería y una cosa estaba clara, y era que no podía evitar los hechos. Él la habia salvado.

-Si realmente merece la pena que haga algo, lo haré.- Se dijo, no muy convencida. Su plan era simple: observarle y verificar que ya no era "dame-Tsuna".

...

Era el primer día oficial del plan "¿Quién es Sawada?", y se lo tomó en serio. Cambió su ruta habitual para curzarse con él a mitad del camino, y desde lejos lo espió, encontrándose con el mismo niño vestido con traje y sombrero. Ése mismo enano le dió un puñetazo y el castaño se estampó contra el suelo de un modo algo patético.

A su lado iban Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi. Se sorprendió. Cuando iba a primero, el beisbolista le tuvo bien robadito el corazón durante un par de meses. Luego se dió cuenta de que era un caso perdido y lo olvidó. ¿Desde cuando se llevaban tan bien esos tres?

Se escondió tras una farola cuando se les unió Sagawa Ryohei y su hermana, Sasagawa Kyoko. Tragó saliva. No era un secreto demasiado bien guardado el que a Sawada le gustaba Sasagawa. Observó su reacción, y sin duda le pareció normal. Nada de grititos ni tartamudeos mal disimulados. Bien, con todo eso ya tenía un punto a favor del lado bueno.

Hasta que llegaron a la escuela se mantuvo en la misma línea, hasta que al final respiró hondo y se juntó con sus amigas en la entrada, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su objetivo. Se percató de que el pequeño ya no estaba, y de que el grupo estaba hablando con Hibari Kyouya. ¡Oh, gran temido presidente del Comité de Disciplina! Sin duda aquello le sumaba un par puntos al lado bueno de Sawada.

Le observó en clase, aunque no consideró que el fallar un ejercicio fuera un punto a favor del lado malo, así que cuando llegó el descanso el lado positivo ganaba por tres a zero. _Muy bien, Sawada, por el momento vas bien_.

-¿Qué tanto miras a dame-Tsuna, Umeko?- Preguntó una de sus amigas. Ella se sobresaltó y trató de pensar rápido.

-Esto... antes ha hecho el mismo fallo que yo en el ejercicio ese tan largo y...

-Oh, ya, claro.- La chica miró a la castaña.- ¿Has sabido hacerlo al final?- Ella asintió. Entonces volvieron a cambiar de tema y de algún modo se olvidó durante cinco minutos de su puntual obsesión por Sawada.

Cuando llegó la clase de educación física, tuvo claro que sería un buen momento para observarle sin ser detectada. Habia comido con prisas sólo para no llegar tarde, así que ahora tenía el privilegio de sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico para ver los partidos que jugarían los chicos.

Ella recordaba que el pobre castaño nunca hacia ningún buen movimiento, pero al fijarse comprovó que hasta hizo un buen pase. Tal vez fuera porque tenía a Yamamoto y a Gokudera completamente a su favor, pero no habia duda de aquella clase le sumaria al chico otro punto más.

Se despidió de sus amigas y se quedó observando el instituto con mucho nerviosismo. Tras comprobar que Sawada ya no era el "dame-Tsuna" que todos conocían, se dignaría al menos a agradecerle lo que hizo por ella al salvarla.

Estaba allí parada soportando el frío como una estúpida. El reloj le estaba indicando que hacia media hora que todo el mundo habia ido hacia sus casas. Escupió el chicle que habia estado comiendo con muy mal genio y se recordó a sí misma cuánto odiaba su mal sentido del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente se habia la pasado hablando con sus amigas?

-Necesito calmarme.- Dijo entre dientes, mientras se dirigía a casa para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse su ropa habitual, junto con su inseparable bufanda. Luego salió y se sentó en un rincón del parque que habia cerca y sacó un paquete de cigarros, encendiéndose uno.- Sí, sé que es malo, pero lo estoy dejando.- Se recordó a sí misma. Era cierto que lo estaba dejando.

Se relajó al tiempo que soltaba el humo y pensaba en los resultados de su prueba. Sawada era un buen tipo, y no era para nada un mediocre. Relajó sus músculos y dió otra calada mientras rememoraba el partido.

-Tengo que agradecerle bien la próxima vez que le vea.- Su sentido del tiempo era patético. Por eso siempre tenía un montón de alarmas en su teléfono. Los nervios que la consumieron cuando trató de encontrarse con el chico provocaron que se olvidara de mirar el aparato.- Maldita sea...

Una calada más. Cerró los ojos, recordando mentalmente todas sus alarmas y asegurándose a su vez de que tenía la de volver a casa activada. Aquella era imprescindible. Ella vivía de esas alarmas.

-Ciaossu.- Abrió los ojos ante aquella voz infantil que la saludó en lo que, creía, era italiano. Se topó con el pequeño que siempre acompañaba a Sawada, y a su vez a dicho chico mirándola con algo de confusión lo que tenía en la mano. Umeko miró su mano. Soltó el cigarrillo y empezó a tartamudear.

-¡N-no es l-lo que piensas! ¡Lo estoy dejando, en serio! ¡Sólo necesitaba e-ese!- Negó con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Si...- No parecía estar muy confundido. De todos modos, se fijó en que tampoco parecía querer estar ahí. No era como si la desilusionara, pero habia algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello. Miró al enano con sombrero, quién se le antojó de repente muy tierno, y pensó que tal vez quería decirle algo.

-¿Queriáis algo?- _Agradécele, agradécele, ¡idiota, idiota, idiota!_

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Ella quedó helada al escuchar de repente a ese pequeñajo hablar tan seriamente. La apuntó con una pistola que minutos antes habia sido un lagarto y su sangre dejó de moverse.

-¡Reborn! ¡No la apuntes con un arma!- Tsuna hizo movimientos con las manos, tratando de que el pequeño dejara de amenazarla. No entendía a qué se refería.

-Has estado todo el día observando a Tsuna.- La castaña se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Habia sido descubierta?

-¿Eh?- El aludido dejó de mover los brazos para mirarla con cara de no entender nada. Ella respiró hondo y miró desafiante al enano. Después de todo era un niño, ¿qué podía hacerle?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Y una bala pasó rozando su cara, provocando que algunos pelos se movieran por el aire generado. Palideció de repente y admitió su pecado al instante. ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿De dónde habia salido?

-Sólo quería saber si Sawada merecía mi agradecimiento.- El nombrado la miró calmado. Ella estaba bastante nerviosa en el fondo; ¿por qué no decía nada? Se inclinó levemente.- Gracias por ayudarme el viernes.- Miró al pequeño, quién le sonrió como si jamás la hubiera disparado, y se marchó de ese lugar.

-Eso me ha sorprendido.- Dijo el Décimo Vongola, de camino a su casa.- ¿En verdad me ha estado observando todo el día?

-Es porque aún eres un inútil, Tsuna.- Su tono de voz lo hizo parecer un insolente. Más para sí mismo, añadió:- Parece que empiezas a ganarte el respeto de la gente...

Y el castaño sonrió ligeramente. La verdad era que saber que Atshushi-san ya no lo consideraba un inútil lo reconfortaba. ¿Sería verdad que estaba dejando de ser el siempre flanco de las burlas, dame-Tsuna?


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Gracias por vuestro reviews! Me alegro que os gustara el capítulo anterior :))**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

Capítulo 3- Saldar la deuda.

Cuando, pasados dos días, Umeko Atshushi continuó con su tarea de vigilar a Sawada, éste ya se habia percatado de su presencia. La sentía en clase, en los pasillos... el único lugar en el que se sentía a salvo era en su casa.

-Creo que esto se te escapa de las manos, Reborn.- Le dijo cuando se sentía intimidado de camino a la escuela el tercer día. Admitía que estaba algo asustado.

Él sólo sonrió y le dijo que la dejara hacer. El chico creyó que el mafioso estaba tramando algo, pero se guardó de decirlo. No quería recibir a cambio un buen golpe.

Pasados pocos dias, tanto la castaña como el joven vongola tenían un exámen para el que se habían preparado tanto como sus capacidades les posibilitaron. Mientras seguía acosando al pobre Tsuna, escuchó que Yamamoto le dejaría copiar algunas preguntas de su examen cuando el profesor no mirara. Sonrió para sus adentros: esa era la oportunidad perfecta para saldar su deuda.

Cuando el momento tan esperado llegó, estaba muy nerviosa. Podría, de una vez por todas, dejar de buscar una oportunidad para no deverle nada a Sawada. ¡Seria libre de ese peso!

Respiró hondo momentos antes de que colocaran frente a ella la hoja con las preguntas. Sabía que no podía aspirar a nada más que un aprovado, pero de todos modos pensó que se ceñiría en hacer bien su tarea de distraer al profesor.

Puso su nombre en el examen y comenzó con algunas preguntas, atentas a los movimientos que se daban a su lado, tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para llamar al profesor. Lo vió.

-¡Profesor!- Levantó la mano y el hombre, algo sorprendido porque hubiera preguntas a apenas quinze minutos de empezar, se dirigió con pesadez hacia el pupitre de Umeko. Ella se aseguró discretamente de que le diera la espalda a Tsuna y Yamamoto.- Mire, en ésta pregunta dice...- Empezó a hablar sin sentido, tratando realmente de parecer confundida.

-Oh, sí. Ya lo hacías bien, no entiendo qué era lo que te molestaba.

-Habia confundido los términos. No sé, es como en ésta otra.- Volvió a llamar la atención del hombre cuando vió que el capitán del equipo de béisbol aún no habia terminado de mostrarle algunas preguntas a su amigo.- Aquí dice que hagas esto, pero usando el método no sale como debería.

El hombre la miró con rabia. No habia duda de que esa chica no habia estudiado en lo absoluto. Ella discretamente se aseguró de que Yamamoto y Tsuna hubieran terminado con lo suyo y se disculpó tan educadamente como le fué posible.

-Para la próxima estudia más, Atshushi. No puedes presentarte a un examen sin estudiar, ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo de este modo!

Algunos en clase soltaron unas risitas, obviamente burlándose de ella, pero no le importó. Podía con aquello, sin duda. Se anotó un punto a su fabor y continuó haciendo el examen con total tranquilidad, como si nunca hubiera recibido una bronca del profesor.

-Atshushi-san.- La llamó una de sus amigas al terminar la clase. Ella se llamaba Hotaru.- ¿Qué te pasó en el examen? Tú no sueles tener dudas como esa.- La nombrada sonrió diciendo que no tuvo tiempo de estudiar y ella la creyó.

Algo alejados se encontraban Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna y también Reborn, salido de la nada, como de costumbre.

-Copiar está mal, Tsuna.- Dijo.- Pero está bien hacerlo de la familia.- Sonrió un poco. A él no se le escapaba ni una.- Suerte de Atshushi, ¿eh?

Los tres lo miraron. Gokudera, que era el más listo de entre ellos, habia sospechado algo, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Habia avisado al Décimo y a Reborn sobre la chica extraña que los seguía camino a la escuela, pero ambos le habían dicho que no debía preocuparse por eso.

-No confío en ella.- Aclaró el peligris.- Pero le estoy agradecido por lo que ha hecho por usted, Décimo.

Justo en ese momento, Umeko se zafó amablemente de sus dos amigas, Hotaru y Fumiko, para buscar al castaño, al cual le debía una charla para dejarle algo claro. No era antipática, no era como si quisiera restregárselo por la cara, pero quería que supiera que ya no le debía nada.

-¡Sawada!- Lo llamó. Estaba sentado en las escaleras junto a sus inseparables compañeros. Cuando lo llamó miró hacia ella, y se armó de valor.- Ahora ya estamos en paz por lo del otro día.

-Me alegra que hayas ayudado a mi estudiante.- De nuevo escuchó aquella voz infantil y dirigió una mirada hacia la caja del extintor, perpleja.- Ciaossu.

-¿Estudiante...? Bueno, da igual. Ahora estamos en paz.

-¿Cómo le hablas así al Décimo? ¡Insolente!- Gokudera se levantó. La chica se asustó un poco. Sabía que él era alguien popular entre las chicas, pero no sabía que fuera tan agresivo y aterrador. Tragó saliva y se disculpó con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura y se disponía a irse orgullosa de no deberle nada a Sawada.

Y entonces sucedió.

Tsuna se levantó y la agarró del brazo, evitando de ese modo que se chocara directamente, ni nada más ni nada menos, que con Hibari Kyouya. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder se volvió pálida como el papel y empezó a transpirar. El presidente del Comité de Disciplina la miró por un momento con desprecio y desapareció. Tal vez hubiese sido su imaginación, pero le pareció escuchar un suspiro general de alivio entre aquel grupo.

-¿Estás bien?- Miró a Sawada con admiración.

-Ahora vuelves a deberle una a Tsuna.- Ese pequeñajo se lo recordó. Ella no pudo negarlo y, bastante irritada, soltó el agarre con el castaño. Lo miró por un momento, a él y al bebé de la caja del extintor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Reborn, el tutor de Tsuna el inútil.

-¡Reborn!- Umeko miró la escena. Realmente era propio de Sawada el tener como tutor un niño pequeño, aunque debía admitir que era admirable.

Pero se olvidaba de lo más importante: volvía a deberle algo al castaño.

**Esto, solo por si acaso: no tengo la intención de usar a las amigas de Umeko para crear otro romance con Gokudera o Yamamoto o Hibari o quién sea. Sólo habrá una OC con romance, ellas simplemente son amigas de ella. Queria aclararlo por si acaso :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! :)) En mi blog (lo encontrareis en mi perfil) colgué un dibujo de Umeko. Espero que os guste.**

**Lamento no publicar los capitulos de mis otros fics, eso tomará uno o dos días. Ando bastante atareada y "Una chica normal" es el único con el que tengo capitulos adelantados. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. **

Capitulo 4- Papeles.

Ya habia dejado de acosar a Sawada. Habia llegado a la conclusión de que si tenía que aparecer la ocasión de saldar su maldita deuda, ésta ya aparecería.

Era curioso. Si aquello le hubiera sucedido apenas un par de semanas antes solo habría agradecido a dame-Tsuna, no a Sawada como tal, y se habría olvidado del asunto en un suspiro. Y ahora, sin embargo ya se habia introducido en su vida. Él ya formaba parte de su día a día.

-Ciaossu.- Ya reconocía la voz de Reborn.

-Hola, Reborn.

-Hoy no sigues a Tsuna.- Objetó, saltando en su hombro derecho. Umeko pensó que si no supiera lo peculiar que es, seria terriblemente adorable. Y aun así se lo parecía.

-Si tiene que aparecer la oportunidad, aparecerá lo siga o no.

-Hm.- Sonrió y saltó a la acera, caminando por su cuenta. La castaña lo miró con curiosidad, pero el pequeñajo desapareció de repente frente a sus ojos. Sorprendida, miró a su alrededor. Pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Increible, se dijo, sin duda aquello era increíble. Y era tutor de Sawada...

Cuando llegó al instituto cinco minutos tarde, tuvo que hacer frente a un enfurruñado Hibari Kyouya y a un profesor que desde el día del examen se la tenia jugada. Se sentó en su pupitre y le preguntó a Hotaru en voz baja qué era lo que estaban hablando.

-Sobre la obra de teatro, Atshushi.- El profesor se dirigió a ella con tono despectivo.- Ultimamente no estamos muy al tanto.- Ella tragó saliva. Antes no creía en eso de "es que el profesor me tiene manía", pero debería replanteárselo.

Asintió con la cabeza y escuchó las risitas de algunos compañeros. Si no fuera porque se habia quedado buscando a Reborn, aquello no habría sucedido. No servía de nada que ahora lo culpara.

Umeko no tenía nada que la emocionara o la motivara, no tenía ningún sueño que deseara cumplir. Tampoco le gustaba nada en particular (el tabaco, tal vez, pero poco a poco se estaba despidiendo de él), pero debía admitir que no le desagradaba el teatro. No era muy extrovertida, y tal vez por eso cuando le tocaba actuar lo disfrutaba. Era como si el ser expresiva fuera obligatorio y no fueran a burlarse de ella.

-Entonces será Romeo y Julieta versión callejera.- Cuando la castaña volvió en sí, no podía creerse lo que escuchó. ¡Eso no tenía nada de navideño! ¿Y por qué no hacer el clásico? Eso eran ganas de complicarse la vida, pero cuando miró hacia el resto de la clase los vió a todos muy emocionados. Temió que lo peor fuera a suceder. No por ella, sino por...

-¿Alguna sugerencia para el papel de Romeo...?

-¡Si!- Gokudera se levantó de golpe.- ¡Yo nomino a Sawada Tsunayoshi para el papel!- Sí, realmente lo sentía por el castaño, pero seria una buena ocasión para ayudarle, no era como si fuera a ser Julieta o algo parecido.

-Entonces.- Habló una chica que no recordaba como se llamaba.- Yo nomino a Sasagawa Kyoko para el papel de Julieta.- La nombrada se sonrojó. Miró hacia Sawada un momento y lo vió totalmente rojo también. Eran algo así como la pareja perfecta.

Los siguientes papeles se repartieron rápido. Ella habia sido elegida por Fumiko para hacer de pretendienta de Romeo. No pudo negarse puesto que dudaba que hubiera otro papel libre, y quería participar. Pero era vergonzoso. Miró a "Romeo" de reojo y lo pilló observándola sorprendido. Ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Esa obra, tal y como estaba planteada, ya tenia poco de "Romeo y Julieta", pero seguiría adelante.

-¡Pero yo no sé actuar!- En el descanso, Tsuna se lamentaba por la elección de su mano derecha, quién alegó en su defensa que no habia nadie mejor para el papel protagonista que él, el Décimo Vongola, el hombre al que más respetaba.

-Lo hecho, hecho está.- Reborn apareció de la nada.- Siempre puedes pedir ayuda a quién sepa actuar.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte.- Sugirió el capitán del club de béisbol.

-Sólo se trata de aprender la teoría, Décimo.

-¡Te ayudaremos, al extremo!- Nadie sabía cuando exactamente fue que habia llegado Ryohei a la clase, pero lo saludaron con una sonrisa. Excepto la mano derecha del décimo, quién le dedicó un par de palabras insultantes que le fueron devueltas.

Tsuna recordó el método que tenía cada uno de ellos para enseñarle, y suspiró con pesadez. No le agradaba demasiado la idea, pero tal vez lo mejor sería que Kyoko le enseñara. Al fin y al cabo, sería con ella con quién tendría que actuar en el "romance".

-Claro.- Ella accedió al instante con una amplia sonrisa.- Después de todo actuaremos como dos enamorados.

El castaño se sonrojó y esperó con ansias hasta que terminaran las clases para poder ensayar los guiones que les dieron juntos. Tendrían horas para hacerlo conjuntamente en clase, pero no quería hacer un gran ridículo frente a todos.

-Primero deberíamos leerlo en voz alta.- Cuando el momento llegó, se sentaron en la cama de Tsuna e hicieron lo que la chica propuso. Aquello sería fácil si varias de las frases del chico no fueran "te amo", "escapémonos juntos", "no te amo, yo amo a Julieta", y, en definitiva, cosas similares.

-C-Cásate conmigo, J-Julieta.- Estaba rojo a más no poder. Si levantara sólo un poco la cabeza podría darse cuenta de que su acompañante también, y que la cara de fastidio que le regalaba Reborn no era como para ignorarse.

Pero era un milagro, habían llegado hasta la mitad. El tutor del Décimo Vongola le dió un golpe y lo insultó un poco.

-Lo lamento, Kyoko, Tsuna hoy parece estar más inútil que de costumbre.

-¡Oye, Reborn!

-Será mejor que se lo aprenda él solo por el momento.- Ignoró las quejas de su estudiante olímpicamente.

-Oh, no hay problema. Entonces, nos veremos el lunes, Tsuna-san.- Se levantó, sonrió ampliamente y aún algo sonrojada, y se despidió también de Reborn.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

El pequeño con sombrero lo miró desafiante, asustando al castaño, quién se retiró un metro sólo por si acaso, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no habia peligro. El mafioso se sentó en la cama de su estudiante y más para sí mismo le contó el motivo.

-Eres incapaz de hacerlo bien si estás al lado de Kyoko. Actúas demasiado inútil, y eso es un problema. Deberemos solucionarlo antes de que llegue el lunes.

La madre de Tsuna los llamó para que bajaran a cenar. Sabían que era bueno apresurarse si no querían que Lambo se lo comiera todo, así que obedecieron. El castaño estaba algo deprimido por no haber podido pasar tiempo con Kyoko, y pensó en las palabras de Reborn. No quería aprenderse el guión con él, puesto que sabía que si fallaba en algo iba a haber sangre.

Y... ¿a qué se refería con solucionarlo antes del lunes?

_Sólo debo aprendérmelo por mi cuenta._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Muchisimas gracias por esos preciosos y hermosos reviews! **

**Espero que os guste éste capítulo de "Una chica normal". Como siempre, ya avisé de que los capítulos no serían demasiado largos, pero espero que tengan trama y contenido para compensarlo. Si no es así, acepto críticas constructivas con mucho gusto. **

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 5- La solución antes del lunes.

Estaba revisando el guión por segunda vez, para familiarizarse un poco más con los diálogos y las acciones de su personaje, cuando la llamaron sus padres desde el comedor para cenar. Ya era hora, se dijo, casi serían las diez y media. No solían cenar a esas horas.

-Papá ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo éstos días. Quería esperarlo para cenar hoy.- Su padre trabajaba en una empresa y estaba fuera de casa varios días seguidos. No sabía como se lo hacía, pero al final siempre conseguía que su madre lo recibiera con una sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño.- El hombre abrazó a su hija y le contó que le había traído un recuerdo de Moscú. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con una camiseta de manga larga con las letras del nombre de la ciudad en rojo y verde. Le sonrió a su padre. No le habia pedido nada, y aunque él supiera que las camisas de recuerdo no le gustaban demasiado siempre le traía una que le encantaba. No sabía cómo se lo hacía.- ¿Todo bien?

-Si.- Se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvió ella misma.- En el instituto haremos una obra de teatro por Navidad.

-¿Ah si?- Su madre se interesó en ese tema.- ¿Qué obra haréis?

-Han decidido hacer Romeo y Julieta en versión moderna, por así decirlo.

-No pareces muy convencida.

-Bueno.- Esperó a comerse el poco arroz que quedaba en su bol para continuar hablando.- Yo no estaba muy atenta y no voté, así que...

-¿Acaso eres Julieta?- Preguntó la mujer emocionada con la idea de ver a su hija en el papel de protagonista femenina, el sueño de toda madre, pero eso debería esperar.

-No, Julieta es Sasagawa. Yo soy la pretendienta celosa de Romeo.- Dijo como si estuviera presentando un anuncio de televisión, mientras sonreía.- Pero pese a eso realmente va a ser muy divertido, deberíais venir a verla.

-Claro.- Su padre se sirvió más arroz en el bol.- Siento interés por saber quién es Romeo.

Umeko se quedó parada un rato, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Bueno, es Sawada.

Sus padres se sorprendieron un poco. No solo por el hecho de que el denominado "perdedor oficial de la clase" fuera precisamente quién obtuviera un papel protagonista, sino porque su hija habia dejado de llamarle "dame-Tsuna" como siempre lo hacía. Se miraron entre ellos, cómplices, con una sonrisa amable.

-Veo que ya no lo llamas "dame-Tsuna".- Apuntó ella. Por la reacción de su hija, quién bajó la mirada, pudo saber que había dado en el blanco de algo bastante importante.

-Bueno, es que ese no es su nombre.- Habló bajo, como si no quisiera que la escucharan realmente, y pronto se puso a recoger sus platos.- Además, no es tan patético.

-Entonces te llevas bien con él. Eso es bueno.- Su padre también recogió, después de terminar de comerse la carne y las verduras que habia dejado para el final.- Que tengas más amigos, digo.- Trató de rectificar algo, Umeko lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, habían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. La chica fue a abrir y se quedó extremadamente sorprendida al encontrarse con Reborn.

-Ciaossu.

-¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas?- Le dejó pasar, algo atónita. ¿Acaso Sawada estaba loco? ¿Cómo era que lo dejaba salir, siendo tan pequeño? Incluso siendo su estudiante... _No tiene demasiado sentido lo que estoy pensando..._

-¿Un amigo, Umeko?- Sus padres salieron a recibirle. El hombre se acercó al recién llegado y le tendió la mano tras aclararse la garganta con educación.- Es una sorpresa que vengan a ver a mi hija a éstas horas.- El mafioso se la estrechó.

-Mi nombre es Reborn. Soy el tutor de un compañero de clases y he venido para que lo ayude con un asunto importante éste fin de semana.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿A éstas horas?- Su madre miró el reloj. Eran las once. ¿Quién era ese compañero del que hablaba? No iba a permitir que su hija se fuera con un chico que no conocían, incluso si estaba su... tutor de seis o siete años con ella.

-¿Tienes un compañero que tiene a Reborn como tutor?- El hombre la miró. Umeko vió algo raro en aquella escena, era muy caótica: Reborn, ella, sus padres...

-Es Sawada. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo coge tu guión y lo que necesites para el fin de semana. No hay problema, ¿verdad?- El pequeño habló con cierta autoridad.

-Ah, si es Sawada, no.- Su madre se calmó enseguida. La hija encontró aquella respuesta muy ridícula, pero contraria a ella misma obedeció al pequeño con sombrero y preparó la mochila con el guión y un cambio de ropa.

Y cuando bajó no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, puesto que él la arrastró fuera de su casa en menos de cinco segundos y con el pijama aún puesto.

-Ey, no me arrastres así.- _¿Qué niño normal tiene una fuerza como ésta? ¡Ahora entiendo porque tumbó a Sawada de un solo golpe!_- Además, ¿por qué quieres que pase el fin de semana con Sawada?

-El lunes es el primer ensayo y, como tutor de Tsuna, no quiero que haga el ridículo frente a todos.

-Aún no entiendo porque eres su tutor.- Las calles oscuras y frías le trajeron el recuerdo de aquella noche en que él la salvó. No hacia demasiado de eso. Ahora se veían tranquilas, silenciosas, calmadas y para nada amenazadoras. Miró hacia Reborn y enseguida supo que se debía a que su presencia calmaba a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor. Era un alivio.

Llegaron a su destino. Umeko no se esperó que fuera una casa tan acojedora. En alguna ocasión se había preguntado en qué tipo de ambiente había vivido el castaño, pero no imaginó que fuera un lugar tan cálido.

Siguió silenciosamente a Reborn hasta el piso superior. Se sentía una intrusa. ¿Qué diría la madre de Sawada cuando la descubriera? Llegaron frente a una puerta que el pequeño con sombrero abrió de una patada. Pensó que era aterrador.

Y, aun con eso, vió que el chico que requería de su ayuda estaba tumbado, con el torso _desnudo_ en la cama. Llevaba pantalones. Pero al verlo se quedó embobada. Era consciente de que no estaba mal. _Nada mal, realmente..._, pensó la chica.

-¡Dame-Tsuna, despierta!- Acto seguido vió como el pelinegro sacaba una pistola y disparaba al techo, despertando al joven, que saltó de la cama gritando asustado. Ella se habia quedado pálida.

-¿¡Atshushi-san!?

Silencio...

-Reborn...- Lo miró a cámara lenta, señalando al recién levantando con un dedo tembloroso.- No me digas que él no sabia que venía.

-Es Tsuna el inútil, se había dormido antes de que terminara.- Sonrió misteriosamente.

-¡E-e-espera un momento, Reborn! ¿Acaso a ésto te referías cuando dijiste eso de encontrar una solución antes del lunes?- También la señaló.

-Al menos vístete, dame-Tsuna, y deja que la invitada duerma en tu cama ésta noche.

-¡N-n-no es necesario!- Ella negó con ambas manos.

-Encima que la he arrastrado desde su casa para que un bueno para nada como tú pudiera actuar de forma decente el lunes, no hagas que tenga que dormir en un futón en el suelo.- Su tono de voz fue excesivamente cruel.

-Está bien, está bien.- Le indicó a la invitada un lugar dónde dejar su mochila. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver cosas sin sentido que no preguntó por qué llevaba ya puesto el pijama. Reborn sonrió y se tumbó en su hamaca, durmiéndose al instante.

Tsuna se puso a buscar entre los armarios un futón. Cuando lo encontró, lo extendió en el suelo y le indicó a la chica que podía tumbarse en su cama sin problemas.

-Lamento que Reborn te haya involucrado en esto.- Sonrió tan cálidamente que el calor llegó a su interior. Se la transmitió.

-No, no pasa nada.- A Tsuna le habia gustado esa sonrisa.

Cuando Umeko se introdujo en la cama del joven, notó que aún guardaba su calor. Era reconfortante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, estoy en racha con mi musa, escribiendo el 4º capítulo consecutivo hoy. A ver qué tal os parece éste, no puedo esperar a colgarlo :)) **

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 6- ¿Ensayamos?

Terminaron de desayunar y subieron a la habitación del castaño para aprenderse la primera parte de la obra para no recibir un épico castigo de Reborn. Ella, que apenas conocía al tutor de Sawada, ya se había percatado de cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser.

-Bu-bueno, empecemos.- Dijo cogiendo el guión y sentándose en el suelo. Él la imitó.- Primero deberíamos hacer una lectura rápida del guión. No es necesario usar la entonación.- Añadió.

Tsuna la miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Sólo deseaba que sus métodos de enseñanza no fueran como los de Yamamoto o los de Gokudera. No mencionaría la tiranía de Reborn, no creía que ella pudiera llegar tan lejos.

Una vez terminaron de leerlo, establecieron el reparto (Tsuna se ceñiría en su personaje, y Umeko haría el suyo como pretendienta y también el de Julieta), para empezar. Cuando el chico vió que se levantaba, él también lo hizo.

-Ahora sí, debes cuidar el tono de voz.- Empezó.- Y la postura, sobretodo.

-S-si...- Respiró hondo y comenzó con sus primeras frases: cortas, sin demasiada importancia. Luego ella lo siguió como Julieta y finalizó la escena como Aria, la chica a la que interpretaba. Tsuna se relajó y la miró con preocupación. No sabía qué tal lo había hecho y estaba asustado del castigo que le daría Reborn.

-Lo has hecho bien.- Sonrió un poco.- Luego la repetiremos, él sabe que no tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo debes quedar bien ante los demás.

-Me temo que Reborn no piensa lo mismo...

Umeko suspiró y empezaron con la segunda escena, siguiendo con la tercera y llegando, ya para el mediodía, al final de la primera parte. Dame-Tsuna seguía en algún lugar del interior de Sawada, ella pudo saberlo con solo verlo, pero decidió que estaba _muy _en el interior del chico. Lo admiraba.

El pequeño mafioso los vió actuar la primera parte y quedó satisfecho.

-Aunque aún eres penoso, dame-Tsuna. Te falta práctica.

-¡Yo no queria ser Romeo!- Se quejó, recordando como Gokudera había pensado en él como la persona más digna del papel.- Pero, muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Se dirigió hacia la chica.- Es mucho más cómodo ensayar contigo que con Kyoko-chan.

Algo sonrojada, asintió complacida. Que él le dijera aquello la lleno de calidez y se sintió muy reconfortada.

-Con Kyoko-chan me pongo muy nervioso y no soy capaz de decir una sola palabra bien, así que...- Rió algo nervioso, sin notar que de repente ella se habia desanimado. Claro, tal vez estaba empezando a gustarle Sawada, y eso la molestaba un poco. Aún así, que nombrara a la chica le recordó que no tenía posibilidad alguna.

-¡Reborn!- El grito del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo como el castaño se encontraba tirado en el suelo masajeándose la cabeza. Al parecer, el pequeño mafioso le habia golpeado con fuerza, y ni él mismo sabía el por qué.

-Es por eso que sigues siendo Tsuna el inútil, dame-Tsuna.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así?- Preguntó, más para sí mismo, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la camiseta un poco.- Vamos a comer, ¿puedo pedirte que me ayudes luego con la segunda parte?

_Eres cruel, Sawada. Sabes que no puedo negarme a tu sonrisa._ , y asintió con la cabeza. Realmente estaba enamorándose de ese chico, y no podía ser nada bueno. Especialmente porque se trataba de un amor no correspondido. Y que jamás lo sería.

...

-¡Para ti es fácil decir que me lo tome más en serio, pero es que no puedo!- El chico se quejó a Reborn cuando fue tumbado al suelo por cuarta vez con la excusa de "no estás tomándotelo lo suficientemente en serio".

-Tampoco es necesario que sea perfecto. Ya tenemos horas para ensayar en el instituto y...- Umeko se calló al ver a Reborn. Realmente era aterrador.- Bueno, podemos ensayarlo otra vez.

La parte en la que estaban teniendo algunos problemas era en la que Romeo descubría a Julieta tumbada y pensaba que estaba muerta, y entonces se suicidaba. Al parecer Tsuna no era capaz de hacerlo bien y aquello exhasperaba a su tutor, quien lo sacó de otro error con un golpe y lo levantó del cuello de la camisa terriblemente malhumorado.

-¿Pero qué te pasa hoy, Reborn?- Dijo el Décimo Vongola.

El niño sonrió y le metió un par de bolas naranjas en la boca. Umeko lo observó confundida. ¿Le habia dado caramelos? Pero no, no era eso. Cuando vió los ojos del chico se dió cuenta de que tenían un brillo especial, estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-Vamos a ensayar.- Y su tono de voz también habia cambiado. Estaba realmente sorprendida.

Lo hicieron desde el principio. Él, tan serio y decidido, parecía ser el mismisimo Romeo. Sus poses, sus frases, todo era perfecto. No entendía qué era lo que habia cambiado en tan poco tiempo, pero cuando llegó la escena final y él la vió en la cama, estaba por derretirse. Ese fin de semana le traería muchos problemas, estaba segura, pero habia averiguado tanto sobre Sawada que se habia enamorado sin remedio de él.

Cuando el lunes hizo acto de presencia, el castaño actuó muy bien. No tenía esos extraños ojos, pero dejó atónitos a todos con un buen primer ensayo, y se sintió muy realizada consigo misma por haber participado en su aprendizaje.

**Si alguien sabe por qué Reborn pegó a Tsuna diciéndole que "sigue siendo Tsuna el inútil", le doy un caramelo virtual :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer mi historia :)) **

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

Capítulo 7- Teatro navideño.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas de ardúo trabajo, de ensayar todos los días hasta tarde y de una escasez de tabaco notablemente preocupante para la castaña, quién no disponía de tiempo suficiente para comprar un paquete o fumarse un cigarrillo con calma.

Salió del teatro para tomar un poco de ese aire helado, y dos compañeros de clase la acompañaron.

-Ah~.- Uno de ellos soltó un respiro.- No me gusta hacer teatro. Estoy algo ansioso.

-Yo también.- Umeko se sumó a la conversación.

-Además, seguro que dame-Tsuna lo estropeará al final.- El que habia permanecido callado habló con tono de superioridad.- Es lo típico: siempre lo estropea todo.

-¡Cierto! Oh, no habia pensado en ese lastre. ¿Te parece si tratamos de amenazarle? Con dame-Tsuna es lo único que funcio...- Se calló. Umeko lo estaba mirando muy fijamente y si sólo tenía un mínimo de sentido común, cerraría su bocaza para que el aura oscura desapareciera. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se incrementó.- ¿At-Atshushi-san?

-No hables así de Sawada, escoria, o tendremos problemas.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva. Asintieron cohibidos y se marcharon algo tensos de nuevo hacia dentro del teatro. La chica se relajó y se sentó en el suelo, mirando la entrada del instituto con una sonrisa torcida. Si, sin duda, si aquello hubiera sucedido solo un mes antes, se habría sumado a la conversación. Pero ahora era diferente.

Dejó que pasara un rato antes de entrar de nuevo. Ciertamente, en diciembre hacía un frío considerable. Cuando exhalaba podía ver su aliento y aquello le recordaba al humo del tabaco. Era una molestia.

-Umeko-san.- Fumiko la recibió con una sonrisa.- Íbamos a empezar con el vestuario.

-Vale, voy.

Siguió a su amiga y compañera, la cual la había designado para el papel que le pertocaba y le guardaba un poco de rencor por ello, hasta los vestuarios, dónde le tendieron la ropa. Recordó al instante que estaban haciendo algo así como "¡La versión moderna y desmelenada de Romeo y Julieta!" y que, por lo tanto, no debía asustarse por llevar esas ropas.

-Esto y esto en la primera escena.- Le tendió un pequeño montón de ropa.- Y para cuando salgas en las siguientes debes vestir ésto.- Y le tendió un vestido color sangre acorde con el guión que tenía. Tal vez era excesivo pero de todos modos le pareció que los de vestuario tuvieron una buena idea con ella. Observó de reojo como Sawada se estaba repasando el guión, con Reborn a su hombro derecho.

Tenía unos pantalones negros caídos con la típica cadena colgando a un lado, unos zapatos anchos y una camiseta gris oscuro. Por encima, una chaqueta negra rota por la parte de abajo y con las mangas dobladas a la altura del codo. Tenía un aire de "chico malo" que hizo que el corazón se le estuviera a punto de salir por la boca. Podría actuar _muy bien_ las partes en las que rogaba por su amor y similares, lo tuvo claro.

El chico se giró para ver quién había estado intimidándole y se topó con la cara roja de Atshushi, quién saludó como una tonta y se fue a cambiar para la primera parte.

-¡Ensayo general! ¡Rápido!- Gritó el profesor.

Tragó saliva nerviosa y esperó pacientemente a que le tocara su turno.

-¡Aria!- Tsuna no lo hacía nada mal, pese a sus comienzos.- Debes entender que yo amo a Julieta.- Señaló dramáticamente a Sasagawa, quién se sonrojó imaginando que aquello era real.- Tú me amas y lo aprecio, pero sólo tengo amor para mi amada.

Umeko dió dos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos.

-No, no es así. ¡Tú me amas, Romeo!

-¡No!- Tsuna se acercó a ella y la zarandeó suavemente de los hombros diciendo esas palabras.- Aunque Julieta no estuviera, no sería capaz de amarte.- Y regresó al lado de Kyoko tomándola de la mano como si le mostrara a Umeko que aquella era la realidad. Por eso aquella parte podía actuarla bien.

Aria lanzó una amenaza a la pareja principal: "¡Terminaré con vuestro amor!", y desapareció junto con su vestido color sangre. Aquella habia sido su última aparición en el ensayo general y se sentía extraña y triste. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se obsesionó por él, y dos desde que se dió cuenta de que se había enamorado de Sawada. Ella sabía que él amaba a Sasagawa, y representar ese papel, el cual se preguntaba seriamente si existía en la obra original, sólo la hería más.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos y escuchó como Julieta lamentaba la muerte de Romeo. Entonces supo que el ensayo habia terminado y que en breve empezaría el espectáculo.

-Atshushi-san.- La llamó el protagonista de sus pensamientos. Se giró alterada y lo miró a los ojos, percibiendo algo extraño en ellos.- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado éstas dos semanas.- Sonrió de corazón, otra cálida sonrisa que la sacudió por dentro.

-N-no ha sido nada.

-Gracias. Ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos luego.- Se despidió con la mano y se dirigió hacia algún lugar fuera de su campo de visión.

Y allí se encontraban Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamoto, esperándole para discutir algo con él. El peligris estaba bastante molesto por algo, y cuando su tutor lo vio sin duda un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Ocurre algo, Reborn?

-Gokudera escuchó a dos chicos hablando mal de ti.

-Bueno, no es nada nuevo.- El castaño suspiró.

-Pero Atshushi los dejó aterrados diciendo que eran escoria.- El peligris cerró los puños con fuerza y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.- ¡Lamento no haber podido hacer nada antes de que ella actuara, Décimo!- Se inclinó varias veces, aún cuando Tsuna trataba que dejara de hacerlo mientras Yamamoto se reía relajadamente como solía hacer.

-Gokudera quería decirte eso.- Habló Reborn.- Pero yo quería comentarte algo más.- Toda la atención recayó en el tutor. Cuando vio que le escuchaban, empezó a hablar.- Tsuna, habrás notado que le gustas a Umeko.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Todos tuvieron la misma reacción.- Pero eso no es posible, Reborn-san, hasta hace poco ella lo despreciaba.

-Piénsalo, Tsuna. Después de todo tú fuiste quien la salvó.

-Sigue sin tener sentido...

...

-¡Aria! Tú me amas y yo lo aprecio.- El castaño estaba bastante confundido con lo que le había contado su tutor, tanto que incluso estuvo a punto de olvidar el guión por el que tanto se había estado esforzando. No entendía por qué se lo decía ni qué importancia tenía hacerlo en aquel instante.- Pero sólo puedo darle mi amor a Julieta.

Umeko soltó una lágrima en su papel de Aria.

-No... ¡No, no es así, Romeo! ¡Tú me amas!

Tsuna había entendido con esa lágrima que interpretar ese papel no era fácil para ella. Su súper intuición Vongola no lo había ayudado al respecto antes, pero con lo que Reborn le dijo comprendió que Atshushi se sentía como Aria, siendo él Romeo y Kyoko, Julieta. Le dolió.

-Ahora no puedo amarte.- Detrás del telón todos se pusieron en tensión. Aquello no estaba en el guión y temían que dame-Tsuna metiera la pata hasta el fondo, tal y como algunos imaginaron que pasaría anteriormente. Umeko también estaba tensa. ¿Acaso Sawada había olvidado su papel?- Pero, tal vez, - La castaña estaba de los nervios. ¿En qué pensaba Sawada? ¡Sólo tenía que decir que amaba a Julieta y ella podría seguir! Serró los dientes, pensando en todos los que estaban tras el telón, y un poco en ella misma.

-¡Lo sé!- Interrumpió. Puso de nuevo en tensión a todos los que estaban esperando que la obra se encarrilara dónde debía. La chica se señaló a ella misma. Tsuna la vió. Pensó en lo que dijo Reborn una vez más y se sintió extraño.- Sé que mientras exista Julieta, ¡nada será capaz de frenar vuestro amor! ¡Pero yo...!

-¡Eso no lo sabes!

_¡Maldito dame-Tsuna!_, tras el telón todos apretaron sus manos. Como no hicieran algo todo el trabajo se iría al garete. No tenía que darle esperanzas a Aria, todo al contrario, tenía que decir que amaba a Julieta. _¡Sólo dilo, dame-Tsuna! _

Umeko miró disimuladamente a aquellos que estaban observando la obra, a los espectadores. Parecían confundidos. Tenía que hacer algo, o se les iría de las manos.

-¡Ya basta, Romeo! ¡Basta de decir estupideces, entiendo lo que ocurre!- Empezó a improvisar de nuevo, tratando de mantenerse en su personaje y todo eso. _Esto de "Romeo y Julieta" no tenia nada, desde un principio._- ¡Tan sólo concéntrate en ella, en tu amor! ¡Disfruta mientras dure porque, algún día, te lo arrebataré!- Y fingiendo haber estado llorando salió de escena.

Entonces Tsuna continuó con el diálogo.

-Julieta, en el amor todo puede suceder.- Kyoko estaba helada. Había rezado que no la hiciera improvisar a ella porque tenia miedo de pifiarla. Todos tras el telón dependían de lo que hiciera dame-Tsuna. Algunos felicitaron a Umeko por haber reconducido la obra, y ella fingió estar bien. Pero algo la carcomía por dentro.- Puede que llegue el día en que tengamos que separarnos, pero sabes que te amo. ¡Hagamos lo que Aria nos dijo y disfrutémoslo juntos! ¡Ya nos enfrentaremos a ella cuando llegue el momento!

Y, dejado zanjado el tema, el resto procedió sin incidentes. Pero tanto Umeko como Kyoko se sentían inseguras y extrañas ante lo que había pasado con Tsuna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zanjado el "arco" del teatro. Umeko sabe más o menos sus sentimientos y Tsuna se ha enterado de ellos por parte de Reborn. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. Más quisiera yo... **

Capítulo 8- Atrapa a Lambo.

Después de lo sucedido en la obra, Umeko y Tsuna no volvieron a hablar. Ahora disponían de un par de semanas de vacaciones y ella no tenía ganas de verle.

-Mentirosa.- Se dijo a sí misma. Tenía muchas, muchísimas ganas de verle. Sufría, y eso que apenas habian pasado cuatro días desde que lo vió. ¿A una persona normal le pasaban esas cosas? Que rabia le daba. Ya no tuvo suficiente con Yamamoto en primero, que ahora debía también olvidarse de Sawada. Ni el más popular ni el menos popular. A ella no le correspondía nadie.

Aunque los hechos sucedidos en el escenario la descolocaron notablemente. ¿Qué significaron exactamente? El chico se sabia el guión perfectamente, lo demostró en el ensayo general, dejando en claro que no era tan dame como antes.

¿Entonces por qué?

Ella prefería no pensarlo demasiado. Se puso su chaqueta y su bufanda y salió a la calle a por un paquete de tabaco. En aquellos cuatro días se habia terminado los que le quedaban y nada le sentaría mejor en ese momento que la agradable sensación de notar como el humo se colaba en su tráquea.

Sus padres estaban trabajando. No sabía cómo demonios lo hacía su padre para ausentarse siempre en Navidad y Año nuevo. ¿Acaso no quería estar con su familia? Lo quería, sí, claro que lo hacía; era su padre y se preocupaba por el bienestar de los suyos, pero por esas fechas ella estaba molesta con él. Porque no estaba.

Así pues, con su madre en la oficina y su padre en algún nuevo viaje, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió al estanco más cercano, compró un paquete y se aposentó en el parque para fumárselo con sumo gusto. No le gustaba la idea, pero ya habia notado su síndrome de abstinencia y no era bueno estar con el _mono_ en esas fechas; por su padre, porque de por sí estaba irritable.

Justo al momento de llevárselo a la boca, un estruendo evitó que encendiera el mechero. Miró hacia el parque y un niño ruidoso empezó a llorar, molestándola un poco. Miró de quién se trataba y le pareció reconocer esa cara de algún lado.

-¡Lambo-san es el verdadero rey de la mafiaaa~!

Oh, lo recordaba. Se trataba de uno de los niños que vivían con Sawada, ¿no? Suspiró. Era mejor no relacionarse con ellos, así que se encendió el cigarrillo y revisó sus alarmas. Todas en la hora correcta, perfecto. Ahora podía estar tranquila. Dar una calada era tan placentero, después de haber estado restringida no habia nada mejor.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el enano que antes habia gritado algo de la mafia a su lado, en el respaldo del banco, mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes. Se lo reconocía, cuando estaba callado era mono.

-¿Hola?- Dijo, quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca y sacando el humo sin querer.- Oh, lo siento.

-Lambo-san no quieres que fumes.- La señaló con el dedo, dejándola algo sorprendida.- ¡Porque sólo la gente importante puede hacerlo para quedar guay!

La cara de Umeko se volvió muy simple de repente. ¿Qué coño decía el tal Lambo? Pero más simple fue cuando el niño cogió el paquete de su bolsillo y se dió a la fuga con él.

-No puede ser...- Dijo. Tiró el cigarrillo al que apenas le habia dado tres caladas, se guardó el mechero y empezó a correr tras el enano.- ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡Buahiahiahia! ¡Lambo-san será un capo de la mafia muy guay!

-¡No puedes, eres un niño!- Ella le gritó. Reborn era sorprendente, cierto, pero ese enano no era poca cosa. No lo habia atrapado aún y parecía estar lejos de lograrlo, hasta que el crío tropezó y cayó al suelo. ¡Bien! ¡Era su oportunidad!

Pero entonces se alteró al ver que del afro negro salía un enorme bazooka de color morado.

-¿Qué...?- Lambo saltó en el arma y disparó desde el interior, provocando que saliera humo de allí. Umeko se quedó observando con curiosidad, y entonces fue cuando vió que allí ya no estaban ni el bazooka y ni el niño ruidoso, sino un atractivo muchacho de pelo azabache que la miraba con un ojo cerrado.

-Are, are.- Dijo con cansancio.- Parece que tenemos a una señorita aquí.- Se acercó hacia ella, quién retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el niño ruidoso?

-Oh, yo soy Lambo.- Cogió la mano derecha de la chica y la besó con una sonrisa.- _Madmoiselle_.

-Oh, en ese caso...- Ya no le importaba si aquello tenía lógica o no. Tres caladas no la satisfacieron ni de lejos, y la única manera de recuperar su tabaco era atrapando al pelinegro. Un aura oscura apareció a su alrededor, y cogió al chico por el cuello de la camisa amenazante.- Tú deberás devolverme mi tabaco.

-Are, are...- El chico no parecía alterado.- ¿Por qué mi yo del pasado siempre se mete en líos?- Se soltó de su agarre y empezó a correr. Ese chico también era molesto, concluyó ella, persiguiéndolo al instante.- ¡Deja de seguirme!

-¡Tú tienes algo que es mío!- Protestó, rozando la camiseta del joven, quién giró en una esquina para evitar que lo atraparan. Umeko hizo lo mismo, pero se topó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.- ¡Vigila por dónde vas!- Gritó enfadada, hasta que se dió cuenta de que a quién habia tumbado era a un chico que conocía.- L-lo siento.- Se disculpó al instante.- ¡Lo siento de veras! Pero tengo que atrapar a ese chico.

-S-si... no pasa nada.- Y vió como se alejaba corriendo tras Lambo.

Fuuta se levantó y la observó con curiosidad. Luego haría algunos rankings sobre ella, pero por el momento tenía que cumplir el recado que mamá le habia dado.

-¡No huyas!- Umeko continuaba persiguiendo al chico, quién llegó a otra esquina y dobló, haciendo entonces que la chica lo siguiera y se quedara parada al ver a su objetivo escondido tras de Sawada.- Sa-Sawada...- Se habia vuelto roja de repente. Realmente se veía mejor sin el uniforme.

-¿Atshushi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces lo recordó y se sacudió la cabeza para borrar los pensamientos sobre el castaño, y señaló a Lambo, que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Tiene que devolverme el paquete que me ha robado!

-¿Robado?

-Bueno, se lo dejo a mi pequeño yo.- Se despidió de la chica besándola fugazmente en la mejilla.- Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en distintas circumstancias.

-¡Oye, Lambo!- Tsuna iba a reclamar, pero justo entonces apareció el enano, que no tuvo tiempo de huir de las zarpas de Umeko. Tras forcejear un rato, el pequeño le devolvió el paquete y ella le regaló una agradable sonrisa al mafioso vaca, seguida de un "Gracias" demasiado encantador según Tsuna. _Aterrador..._ No recordaba que ella fuera una persona tan sonriente.

-O-oye.- Lambo habló.- Lambo-san quiere ir contigo.- No había rastro alguno de lloriqueos. Habia quedado bastante embobado con la sonrisa que le habia regalado la castaña. Tsuna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la presencia de Reborn a su lado le indicó que no debía hacerlo.

-Ahora no puede ser.- Dijo, más ella, ya más calmada.- Quiero fumarme el cigarrillo que cierto enano mafioso me ha arrebatado.- Tiró un poco de los mofletes del Bovino, mostrando que aquello aún no se lo habia perdonado, y lo dejó en el suelo.- Así que en otra ocasión será.

La chica miró a Sawada nerviosa y se despidió, disculpándose por las molestias causadas, y se dirigió hacia el parque para tener su momento más placentero del día.

-Lambo-san quiere ir con ella.- Tsuna estaba bastante sorprendido de que el pequeño Guardián del Rayo se haya encariñado de repente con ella. ¿Qué habia ocurrido? No, espera, habia algo más importante.

-¿¡Ella ha dicho mafioso!? ¿Le has dicho algo de la mafia, Lambo?

-Are, are... Dame-Tsuna se preocupa por nada.- Le sacó la lengua y se puso a correr en dirección a su casa.

-Hm.- Reborn.- Parece que a Lambo le gusta Umeko, Tsuna.

-¿¡EEEH!? ¡Eso es imposible!- Miró al niño. Cierto; si se hubiera encariñado con una persona, sin duda no se separaria de ella hasta que se cansara, pero curiosamente se habia comportado muy obediente hacia un momento con su compañera de clase.- No me digas...- El Décimo Vongola palideció.

-Debes decidir si quieres a Kyoko a Umeko.

-Eso no tiene nada qué ver, Reborn. Además, sabes que a mi me gusta Kyoko.

-¿Y por qué aún no le has confesado tus sentimientos, dame-Tsuna?

El chico miró hacia el horizonte confundido.

-Lo iba a hacer cuándo hicimos la obra de teatro pero...- _Lo que dijo Reborn sobre Atshushi-san me confundió._

-Pues averigua pronto qué es lo que sientes o te quedarás solo, morirás sin haber sentido lo que es el amor, dame-Tsuna.

-¡Eso es cruel!- Se quejó, caminando hacia su casa. Y sintiendo el peso de la verdad cayendo. Habia tenido en ascuas a Kyoko por mucho tiempo, y habia conocido más a fondo a Umeko, confundiéndole. Debía organizarse un poco. O directamente olvidarse de la segunda, puesto que su amor por la primera era mucho más fuerte.

Pero algo lo tiraba para atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me encanta leerlos, y me alegra mucho saber que os gusta mi historia. Como podéis ver me he animado y hoy mismo he colgado el 9 ^^**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, y jamás lo hará; esa esa la triste realidad para mi. Y la buena para vosotros, porque habría arruinado la serie si no fuera así.**

Capítulo 9- Fumiko y Hotaru.

Pasado año nuevo tocaba reintegrarse en el curso escolar, lo que significaba levantarse temprano, sin tener casi tiempo a desayunar, correr hasta la entrada para evitar a Hibari y estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Todo para terminar sacando otra de sus patéticas notas.

Tsuna y Umeko, en sus respectivos lugares de la clase, suspiraron con pesadez. Tenían claro que ese semestre debían ponerse las pilas si no querían quedarse atrás, pero de todos modos no tenían ganas de hacer nada.

Fue un alivio para ambos que sonara el timbre y tuvieran un descanso. Él enseguida estuvo rodeado por Gokudera, Yamamoto y Kyoko, y ella se fue junto a Fumiko hacia donde estaba Hotaru. Sus dos amigas se saludaron y le dedicaron a la castaña una sonrisa, que correspondió desanimada.

-Comenzar de nuevo las clases siempre me fatiga.- Fue todo lo que dijo ante sus miradas curiosas.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal.- Una de ellas la miró con una sonrisa torcida.- A ti no te va muy bien en los estudios. Deberías conseguirte un profesor particular o algo para que te enseñe.

La chica se sentó frente a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que mi familia malgaste el dinero para que, después de todas las clases, termine suspendiendo igual.

-Esa es una forma de pensar muy triste, no lo veas de ese modo.- Fumiko la abrazó por la espalda pellizcándole los mofletes. Era una actitud muy propia de la chica, así que Umeko solía esperar a que se cansara.- Por cierto, ponte una alarma para hoy a las cinco.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Vamos a ir de compras, por supuesto. Y Hotaru también viene.- La nombrada estaba a punto de escabullirse, pero al escuchar su nombre se removió sus rubios cabellos y rió con nerviosismo la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Cla-claro...- Tanto Umeko como Hotaru sabían que ir de compras con Fumiko era sinónimo de terminar con muchas bolsas cada una, y un montón de ropa que tal vez jamás llegaran a ponerse.

-Ésta vez será diferente. Además, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, _Ume-chan_.

La castaña tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por un diminutivo, y de algún modo temía que no fuera nada bueno. El timbre, sin embargó, les indicó que era el momento de regresar a sus pupitres.

La intriga y el miedo llenaron la mente de Atshushi hasta que pudo despedirse de la escuela. Tal y como dijo su amiga, programó una alarma a las cinco para acordarse y se dió un buen baño justo al llegar a casa. Pensaba y deseaba que lo que quería decirle no fuera demasiado malo.

...

Hacia algo de frío y las luces en la calle principal estaban encendidas, puesto que había empezado a anochecer. Umeko se sentó en el banco que le indicó Fumiko horas atrás y se recolocó su bufanda, a la espera de la llegada de sus amigas.

-¡Atshushi-san!- Una despampanante rubia que iba vestida con ropa más o menos pijas. A su lado, Fumiko: una pelinegra seria y bien vestida que tenía en sus ojos una extraña chispa que le indicaba que iba a gastarse un dineral en el poco rato que iban a estar juntas.- ¿Te hemos hecho esperar?

-No.- Se levantó. Ella no iba mal vestida. Llevaba unas mayas negras y una camiseta negra, con una chaqueta parecida a una americana de color gris. Y su bufanda: su siempre presente bufanda.

Tal y como se esperaron Umeko y Hotaru, su acompañante no tardó en gastarse parte del dinero en camisetas y zapatos. La rubia se compró un par de pantalones y la castaña unas botas. La diferencia de bolsas podía indicarles la cantidad de tiendas por las que habian pasado en un tiempo récord.

-¿Qué era de lo que querías hablarme?

Se sentaron en una cafetería con las bolsas a un lado y ordenaron unas bebidas calientes. Umeko recordó cuál era el motivo por el que Fumiko quería hablar con ella.

Cuando trajeron las bebidas y la pelinegra se puso azúcar en la suya, cambió su rostro para mirarla de un modo bastante serio para lo que era habitual.

-Creo que deberías replantearte las cosas con Sawada.- Fue directa.- Me he estado fijando en que te gusta.

-¿Q-qué?- La chica dejó de remover su café con el palito de plástico.

-Es cierto, yo también me he fijado en eso.- Hotaru se les unió.- Recuerdo el día de la obra. Él lo hizo perfectamente en el ensayo principal, algo que me extrañó para ser dame-Tsuna, pero luego empezó a decir cosas extrañas que nadie sabia de dónde venían.- Sorbió de su bebida con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro algo sonrojado de la chica.- ¿Estamos en lo cierto?

-Bueno...

-Si fuera otro no me importaría.- Fumiko habló de nuevo.- Pero me preocupa que sea precisamente él. Es dame-Tsuna, y además de eso está perdidamente enamorado de Sasagawa, además de ser increíblemente malo en todo. Creo que te mereces algo mejor.

-No...

-Tampoco es eso, Fumiko. Él es un buen chico, no es necesario ser tan severas.- Y, dirigiéndose a Umeko, añadió:- pero tiene gran parte de la razón. Nos preocupamos por ti, y no creemos que sea bueno.

-Lo sé. No es como si me gustara, sólo tengo interés en él.

-Si después de todo no cambias de opinión, no podemos hacerle nada.- Fumiko la señaló.- Pero recuerda: si estás en problemas y nosotras no podemos ayudarte, él tampoco va a hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante unos minutos, y sin decir nada se terminó de un sorbo el ardiente café. Las miró de reojo y les dijo que las esperaba a fuera, así aprovechaba para fumar.

_Que si estoy en problemas él no va a ayudarme, ¿eh?_. Suspiró, _tampoco necesito su ayuda._ Caló del cigarrillo y lo exhaló mirando un adorno de Navidad que aún no habian quitado de uno de los balcones de la calle_. Además, él no podría hacerlo... creo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que os guste, muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews :)) **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes. **

Capítulo 10- El tipo de los cuchillos.

En casa de los Sawada se respiraba un ambiente tenso. El pobre de Tsuna había recibido una muy mala notícia por parte de Reborn, y estaba digiriéndola junto a sus guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol.

-¡Eso será EXTREMO!- Ryohei fue el primero en salir del pequeño trance y en ponerse de pie con sus ojos brillando en llamas.

Justo cuando el castaño iba a decir algo, el llamado de su madre lo sacó de su eventual trance.

-¡Tsu-kun, al teléfono!

El chico bajó con las piernas temblando y contestó algo temeroso. Gokudera le había acompañado por mantener su seguridad y escuchó como la voz de Squalo sonaba desde la otra línea. Decía cosas entre grito y grito, y lo que pudieron comprender era que querían que se presentaran en un almacén de las afueras de Namimori para tener una lucha.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- Preguntó el Décimo Vongola algo asustado.

-Shishishi...- Escucharon de fondo a Belphegor.- Creo que a vuestra amiga no va a gustarle mucho eso.

-¡Kyoko-chan!- Gritó él al instante, pero justo entonces la comunicación se cortó. Tragando saliva y terriblemente enfadado con Varia, Tsuna se dirigió hacia su cuarto para informar de la llamada y poner rumbo al edificio nombrado por el albino.

...

Habia pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo esa quedada con sus amigas, y las palabras que Fumiko le lanzó rebotaban constantemente en su cabeza, perturbándola a veces.

Tampoco habia hablado con Sawada y los demás. Se había mantenido distante, estaba confundida aún por lo sucedido en la obra de teatro que hicieron antes de terminar el año y podía comprobar que al chico le gustaba clarísimamente Sasagawa.

Dentro de ella, una vocecita infantil le repetía que ella ya no tenía nada que ver con el chico: había saldado su maldita deuda ayudándole con el guión del teatro, resignándose a un papel que ciertamente la hería.

Durante las vacacioens de Navidad habia conocido a Lambo. No sabía por qué, pero el pequeño pelinegro le habia cogido cariño. La visitaba a su casa a escondidas, a veces. En algunas ocasiones lo enviaba fuera, le decía que tenía que regresar porque era peligroso ir solo, pero no sabía por qué motivo había algo en él que le recordaba a ella misma.

-¿Qué tal está Sawada?- Le preguntó en una ocasión, mientras le preparaba un huevo frito. Aquella vez estuvieron solos, era de noche, y sus padres no iban a llegar hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Con la respuesta del niño pudo saber que, aunque se burlara de él, Tsuna era una persona respetable incluso para el ruidoso Lambo.

Y ahora se encontraba allí sentada, en el banco de madera del parque, mientras calaba profundamente y escuchaba la canción de _Deadman Wonderland _con los cascos puestos al máximo volumen. Habia algo que la abrumaba de esa canción. La letra era oscura, acorde con sus pensamientos. Es decir... ¿cómo no escuchar ese estilo cuando pensaba en lo sola que realmente estaba?

-Creo que ese no es el punto aquí.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, aunque no lo escuchaba realmente.

Caló unas cuantas veces más antes de terminarse el cigarrillo. Estaba sola en ese parque, así que no le preocupaba que alguien la mirara mal por escuchar música. Tampoco que a alguien le molestara que hablara consigo misma.

Al poco rato, la canción terminó, y decidió quitarse los cascos, escuchando entonces el ruido de niños jugando en el tobogán que habia a sus espaldas. Era reconfortante, pero se sentía muy vacía.

-Shishishi...- Escuchó de repente cómo alguien se reía a su lado y, asustada, se giró burscamente. Un chico rubio con una corona extraña sujetaba entre sus dedos varios cuchillos de plata. Se paralizó por un momento, y justo cuando iba a alejarse el muchacho le lanzó dos de ellos, rozando apenas su cara.- Ven conmigo.- Y aunque hubiera aceptado voluntariamente, se quedó sin poder ver nada de repente y notó como la ataban. Trató de gritar, pero también se lo impidieron.

Estaba aterrada.

...

-¡Kyoko-chan!

Con su corazón desgarrado escuchó a través del audífono como la persona a la que amaba solo se le pasaba otro nombre por su cabeza en lugar del suyo. Joder, quería llorar. Tenía una venda cubriendo sus ojos, así que no podía ver nada ni a nadie. Sabía que había como unas tres personas, pero tal vez estuviera equibocada.

Y seguía atada. Tenía su boca cubierta con un trozo de tela, al igual que sus ojos. Sentía mucho, muchísimo terror. ¿Eran secuestradores? ¿Qué tenían que ver con Sawada? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Iban a violarla? ¿A venderla en un mercado negro? Sabia por la televisión que había muchas cosas malas que la gente hacía.

Se dió cuenta de que había olvidado respirar, así que inspiró con profundidad cuando notó que le faltaba el aire. No, hablando muy en serio, jamás había sentido un miedo como aquel. Tal vez porque su pacífica vida había transcurrido siempre sin demasiadas emociones y con pocos percanzes, era que ahora sentía que se encontraba en el límite.

Porque no sabia nada. Absolutamente nada. Seguramente alguien como Sasagawa hubiera permanecido tranquila confiando en que Sawada la salvaría, seguramente no hubiera sentido todo su terror y no estaría al borde de llorar.

De todos modos, él intentaría salvarla. Porque pensaba que a quién tenían era a Sasagawa y no a ella, al despojo que lo había tratado mal en el pasado y al que había tenido que ayudar.

_Despojo_, repitió para sí misma.

Normalmente no pensaba así. Pero se sentía sola y todo lo que llevaba sucediéndole la abrumaba. ¿Por cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí? ¿Una hora, dos, tres? ¿O apenas veinte minutos? No lo sabía, sólo era consciente de lo lento que le había pasado el tiempo, de lo eterno que le parecía.

-¡VOOOOOIIIIIII!- Escuchó el grito que tantas veces habia escuchado antes, y un par de golpes que dejaron a dos personas fuera de combate. Tragó saliva con dificultad y agudizó su oído. No podía ser. ¿Sawada había ido a salvarla?- ¡Tú!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ñe ñere ñeñe. Pues ok, aquí estoy. Realmente me alegró leer vuestros reviews. ¡Sois unos ángeles todos! Lamento tardar en subir mis otros fanfics, si alguien que los lea lee este también. Pronto los actualizaré.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Rebron no me pertenece. **

Capítulo 11- Los hombres.

_-¡VOOOOOIIIIIII!- Escuchó el grito que tantas veces habia escuchado antes, y un par de golpes que dejaron a dos personas fuera de combate. Tragó saliva con dificultad y agudizó su oído. No podía ser. ¿Sawada había ido a salvarla?- ¡Tú! _

Umeko habría pagado un millón de yenes para saber quién diablos era ese "tú". ¿Sería Sawada? Rezaba porque así fuera. Escuchó un montón de golpes, algunos con espada, otros secos. Entre los dos desconocidos que luchaban podía escuchar una extraña conversación, pero era incapaz de entender nada de lo que decían. Poco después escuchó un "¡Puff!" y el ambiente de repente se calmó y se mantuvo en silencio. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido a sus cuerdas.

De repente, alguien empezó a llorar.

-¡Lambo!- Gritó como pudo, vocalizando bastante mal y patético. Escuchó ruidos extraños y dedujo que lo estaban atando. Justo después un bulto se estrelló contra ella y supo que era el pequeño niño vaca. Estaba temblando y trató de acomodarse para poder calmarlo, pero en esa posición era imposible hacerlo. No sabía qué había sucedido exactamente, pero se hacía una ligera idea.

Cuando estaba a punto de calmarse al fin, quitaron sus vendas y se sintió aterrada por un momento. Vió un rostro que sin duda tenía la palabra "peligro" escrito en él. Mantuvo su mirada con vacilación y luego la apartó, recordando que eran los tipos que la habían secuestrado.

-¡VOOOOIIIIIII!- El grito que soltó el peliblanco que tenía delante la dejó sorda. Del susto, dejó de temblar.- ¿Así que esta es la nueva amiga de Sawada?

-Shishishi...- Palideció al ver al tipo de los cuchillos y trató de apartarse, pero el primero la sujetó para que no lo hiciera.- Está asustada.

Otro hombre extraño apareció. Tenía una cresta verde y el rostro afilado. Sugirió soltarla, puesto que Sawada la había confundido con otra.

-Si no viene a luchar con todas sus fuerzas tenerla aquí es inútil.- Ella miró al suelo con resignación, guardándose las ganas de llorar. Normalmente no lo hacía. Pero estaba aterrada y sentía la palabra "despojo" clavada en su pecho. ¡Hasta ese desconocido lo decía!- Oh, cariño.- Umeko se estremeció al notar como el tipo de la cresta la sujetaba por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No será que nos tienes miedo?

Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta se le había escapado una lágrima. Se dió cuenta de que Lambo llevaba un rato bastante calmado y, al mirarle disimuladamente, se percató de que estaba durmiendo. ¡En un momento como ese!

-No.- Negó lentamente, pensando que decir eso seria lo más prudente. Jamás había estado tan aterrada.

-Oh, ya veo.- Se levantó y le quitó las cuerdas que la mantenían atada. Le masajeó él mismo los talones y las muñecas, extrañando bastante a la chica.- Debes realajarte. El estrés te va a matar un día de estos.- Le hizo señas a sus dos compañeros para que se marcharan, y a regañadientes obedecieron, sabiendo que el de la cresta tenía algún plan o algo.

-Ahora dime.- Una vez estuvieron solos, aún con Lambo durmiendo tranquilo en el suelo, él habló.- ¿Nos tienes miedo?- El hombre no lo sabía, pero transmitían un aura, todos, los tres, que le indicaba a Umeko que debía ser prudente si no quería terminar en una basura o en un lugar peor. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco, notando como tenía la pierna dormida y le costaba responder.- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sawada?

Vaciló un poco.

-Sólo somos amigos.- Aunque a ella le gustaría ser algo más que eso. Se mordió la lengua para reprimirse.

-Los hombres son todos iguales, ¿verdad?- De repente cambió su tono y señaló con el dedo índice hacia el techo, como si quisiera insistir en algo.- Aún cuando tienen a alguien que les gusta, jamás le dicen nada. Y si, por casualidad, una chica aparece en sus vidas y no la quieren, tan sólo se limitan a darle falsas esperanzas para tenerla de repuesto.

-¿Perdón...?

-Mi nombre es Lussuria.- Dijo, tendiéndole su delgada mano.- Del escuadrón asesino Varia.- De repente la cara de Umeko se volvió, una vez más, terriblemente simple. ¿Qué hacía presentándose como estuvieran en un bar? ¡Estaban en un maldito almacén, y se suponía que ella estaba secuestrada!

-Yo soy Umeko Atshushi.- Aún así, aceptó.

Lussuria se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella sobre lo malos que eran los hombres. Lambo continuaba durmiendo.

...

Tsuna y sus guardianes (exceptuando a Hibari y a Mukuro), se encontraban corriendo hacia los almacenes de las afueras de Namimori. Habían revisado un par de lugares, pero no había ni rastro algunos de Kyoko o Varia. El castaño empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡Seguro que se encuentra bien, Décimo!- Animó Gokudera.

Tanto él como Ryohei estaban ansiosos. Si se habían atrevido a tocar a la hermana del guardián del Sol, seguro que el escuadrón asesino de Vongola tendría muchos problemas.

Revisaron hasta el último de ellos. Ahora sólo les quedaba el que se encontraba más alejado. Corrieron hasta él como alma que lleva al diablo y cantaron Bingo: allí estaban Squalo y Belphegor.

-¡VOOOOIIIII! ¡Sawada!- Y antes de que pudieran decir nada, el albino saltó encima de él para pelear, pero no resultó difícil para un Tsuna en su modo híper, y cabreado porque hayan secuestrado a Kyoko, vencer al Guardián de la Lluvia Varia.

-Shishishi... como siempre Squalo se ha precipitado.- Dijo, echándose hacia atrás.- Si lo que buscáis es esa chica, está ahora mismo con Lussuria tras esa puerta oxidada.

Tsuna y los guardianes decidieron dejar al rubio para apresurarse a rescatarla. Abrieron de un portazo.

-... y entonces noté su lengua recorrer mi boca por primera vez. ¡Fue excitante! Luego me dejó plantado y no tuve otro remedio que matarlo. Un primer beso de-sas-tro-so.- Lussuria terminó su relato negando con la cabeza. Umeko asintió convencida, con los brazos cruzados y dándole toda la razón al peliverde.

La cara simple ahora adornaba los rostros de los Vongola.

-Por eso digo que los hombres son todos iguales.- Continuó él, sin percatarse de la presencia de los guardianes.

-Mi primer beso fue parecido y horripilante.- Comentó Umeko a Lussuria.- Luego de aquello me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra.

-¡Qué terrible!- El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sorprendido e indignado.

Tsuna trató de llamar su atención, pero no parecieron escucharle. Vió como Umeko tenía a Lambo acurrucado en su piernas y se preguntó qué había pasado. Escuchó, además, un relato sobre la vida íntima y personal del Guardián del Sol Varia. Aquella noche no dormiría.

-¿Y fue por eso que empezaste a fumar?

-Tenía que sacarme el recuerdo de _eso_.- Umeko estaba convencida de lo que decía. Lussuria asintió como si lo entendiera. Tsuna trató de hacerse notar otra vez, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-Ay, cariño, ¡lo que nos queda por sufrir!

Gokudera debía tener en su frente como cuatro venas macadas.

-¡El Décimo está tratando de hablar!- Gritó cabreado. Entonces, para bien o para mal, Umeko se dió cuenta de que estaban allí.


End file.
